A light-emitting apparatus (LED package) in which LED (light-emitting diode) elements are mounted on a substrate and the LED elements are sealed with a translucent resin containing a phosphor is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2006-005290 and No. 2010-170945). In such a light-emitting apparatus, by mixing light from the LED elements and light obtained by exciting the phosphor by the light from the LED elements, white light or the like can be obtained depending on the intended use.
In addition, a lighting apparatus whose light quantity is increased by integrally arranging multiple LEDs is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-042670 describes an LED lighting apparatus having a plurality of LEDs, a substrate on which the LEDs are mounted, and a lens array in which a plurality of lens elements for collecting or diverging radiation light emitted from the LEDs is integrally configured.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-038302 describes a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a lighting apparatus using LED elements is used as a backlight. In particular, this publication describes an example of the case where packages on which LED elements paired for each RGB (red, green, blue) are mounted are arranged in a square lattice pattern or are zigzag arranged in a triangle lattice pattern for a liquid crystal backlight housing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-258094 describes an LED backlight in which multichip-type full-color LEDs capable of obtaining white light by additive color mixing are arranged on a mounting plate in an array, and are mounted such that respective maximum luminance points of beams of emission light from LEDs that configure the full-color LEDs are substantially coincident on a diffuser panel provided to be opposed to the mounting plate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-134508 describes a lighting fixture including a substrate, a multangular luminous body consisting of an LED element provided on the substrate and a phosphor provided so as to cover the LED element, a dome member that is formed from a translucent resin into a dome shape and is provided so as to cover the luminous body to diffuse light radiated from the luminous body, and a lens that performs light distribution control of the light of the luminous body radiated through the dome member. In the lighting fixture, a plurality of luminous bodies is provided on the substrate in a substantially concentric fashion, and at least one luminous body has an arrangement direction different from that of other luminous bodies.